Im Sorry
by Daughter of the Wolves
Summary: Phoebe and Prue get into a fight and Phoebe says something she didn't mean. What will she do when she almost loses her older sister? Will Prue be able to forgive her? Will Phoebe be able to forgive herself? R&R plz.
1. Word's not meant

I do not own Charmed or any of its characters!! So plz dont sue! Charmed (c) Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge.

* * *

Chapter 1

Piper Halliwell sighed as the arguing voices of her sisters' reached her ears.

'Jesus,' Piper thought. 'What are those two fighting about this time?'

Wiping her hand on a dish towel Piper headed from the kitchen to the living room, where her sisters' yells were originating from. When she got to the living room Piper saw that her sisters were glaring at each other angrily. Both stood merely inches from the other and it looked like they were close to blowing their tops off, so to speak. Ready to be her sisters' mediator once again, Piper walked up to her glowering sister.

"Ok, what's going on here?" Piper said.

"Phoebe decided that it'd be a wonderful idea to stay out all night partying with her friends again." Prue growled.

"Why do you insist on running my life?!" Phoebe yelled. "Why does it matter if I decide to go hang out with my friends?!"

"It wouldn't matter if you had thought to call and let me know where you were!" Prue shot back.

"You know what Prue?!" Phoebe yelled. "It might come as a surprise to you but you're NOT my mom! I don't HAVE to tell you anything if I don't want to! And in case you didn't notice, I'm old enough to make my own decisions! I don't need YOU mothering me!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Piper yelled stepping in between the two. "Both of you calm down!"

Prue and Phoebe glared at each other while Piper pushed the two away from each other.

"You never trust me to do anything on my own do you?!" Phoebe yelled. "Sometimes I wish you'd just GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Prue's eyes widened as she heard her sister's words, they cut her deeply. Prue gripped her hands into fists and stared at the floor as tears gathered behind her icy blue orbs. Piper looked between both sisters in astonishment. She couldn't believe Phoebe had just said that! Phoebe herself seemed to realize what she had said and she was already regretting it.

"Fine Phoebe," Prue said her voice betraying the fact that she was crying. "You don't want me in your life? I'll leave."

With that Prue turned and left the living room, grabbing her coat and keys and slamming the front door of the old Victorian house. Phoebe and Piper merely stared after her, both confused at the sudden turn of events. Then Phoebe fell to her knees, tears ran down her face as she sobbed quietly. Piper knelt down next to her younger sister and tried to calm her.

"Oh my god, Piper," Phoebe whispered. "What have I done?"

"Shhh Pheebs it's gonna be ok." Piper told her sister as she pulled her into a reassuring embrace.

"Piper what if she never comes back?" Phoebe cried as she looked at Piper with watering eyes.

Piper hugged her sister tightly as she looked towards the front door.

"Don't worry Pheebs, she'll come back," Piper whispered. "She'd never abandon us."

Prue climbed into her car and tore off down the street, Phoebe's words still ringing in her ears. Tears ran down Prue's face as giant rain drops began pouring down from the heavens.

It had been grim and cloudy all week; now it seemed as if the skies were joining in, in Prue's remorse. Prue drove to the park, one of the few places where she could gather her thoughts.

When Prue got to the park she stopped her car by the curb and just sat there, tears still streaming down her face.

Sometimes I wish you'd just GET OUT OF MY LIFE!

Prue let out a soft sob and she leaned her head on her steering wheel, she cried silently as she felt sorrow grip her heart. Prue heard the thunder rumble, and silently she opened her car door and stepped out into the rain.

It seemed as if she was drenched in less then a second, her hair and clothes plastered themselves to her body. Forlornly Prue walked into the wooded area near the park, her steps were forced and somewhat clumsy. The sound of raindrops filled her ears as the rain came down in sheets. But all Prue could think of was the cruel, hurtful words her baby sister had said. The words that had cut her heart in half.

Prue came to a small secluded clearing in the middle of the woods. She stood at the edge of it, unaware of the shifting shadow that approached her.

He couldn't believe his luck. There she was one of the Charmed Ones. He could feel her sadness; it filled her heart and soul. She didn't sense him; she just stood there staring at the grey sky above. Water rolled down her face; even though it was raining he could see the tears mixing with the rain.

He smiled maliciously, if he could kill her not only would it gain him a good position in the underworld but he'd be able to take out the other two sisters as well. Whatever had caused the eldest and strongest of the Charmed Ones to look as miserable as she did must have been bad indeed. And without her around for support, the other two would cave in.

He chuckled evilly, oh yes today was a beautiful day indeed.

Phoebe and Piper sat on the couch, awaiting Prue's return. Phoebe had drifted off into an uneasy sleep and Piper leaned against the arm of the couch holding her younger sister close.

Small blue orbs entered the room and when the dispersed Leo stood in their place. Leo noticed the tear tracks that ran down Phoebe's cheeks and the depressed look in Piper's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked Piper quietly, trying not to wake Phoebe.

"Phoebe and Prue got into another fight," Piper whispered. "Phoebe said something that was...out of line. Prue ran off."

Leo sat on the arm rest behind Piper and ran his fingers gently through her hair. Piper didn't pay much attention to Leo's actions, the fight was replaying itself in her mind. Leo suddenly stopped what he was doing as a feeling of dread settled upon him. Piper noticed and she looked up at Leo questioningly.

"Leo? What's wrong?" Piper asked as Phoebe began to stir on her lap.

Leo looked at her with grave eyes.

"Something's wrong with Prue."

* * *

Dun-dun-dun. Cliffhanger. R&R please.


	2. Pain and Remorse

Ok here's teh second chappy Sorry it took so long this one was a slight pain to finish. Thanx for all the reviews and for alerting me to the slight spelling error. Keep the review comming plz and I still don't own Charmed or any of its characters. (much saddness for me XP)

* * *

Chapter 2

"Something's wrong with Prue."

Lightning flashed and thunder clapped, shaking the Halliwell manor. Piper and Phoebe stared at Leo with wide eyes. A feeling of dread settled upon both of the sisters.

"Wha-what do you mean Leo?" Phoebe asked as she sat up on the couch looking at Leo with wide, scared eyes.

"I can't explain," Leo said quickly getting to his feet. "I need to go."

Leo prepared to orb out of the house when Piper jumped to her feet, anger burning inside her.

"Oh no, you don't!" Piper yelled. "What the hell is wrong with my sister, Leo?!"

Leo looked at Piper and Phoebe, dread and remorse covered his features.

"I-I think she's fighting a demon." Leo said quietly.

Phoebe's face paled and she felt her heart skip a beat. Piper almost forgot to breathe. Suddenly Piper ran out of the room and came back with her's and Phoebe's jacket, handing Phoebe her jacket Piper turned to Leo with a determined look on her face.

"We're going with you," Piper stated. "And don't even bother trying to talk us out of it."

Leo opened his mouth as if he were going to object but thought better of it. Grabbing onto Piper and Phoebe's shoulders, Leo orbed out of the manor.

Landing in the small clearing Piper, Phoebe, and Leo looked around for any sign of the oldest Halliwell. Phoebe detached herself from Leo's grip and ran to the center of the clearing, tears burning in her eyes. Piper followed closely behind her.

Phoebe dropped to her knees next to her sister's unconscious form. Pulling Prue into her lap, Phoebe began to shake her sister's shoulders. Piper knelt down next to Pheobe, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Prue," Phoebe screamed. "Prue wake up!"

Prue's face was pale and blood seeped from the wounds she had on her shoulder and back, her breath was shallow and ragged. Leo hurried up besides the sisters and held his hands over Prue's wounds.

He could feel her life ebbing away, focusing, a golden glow surrounded Leo's hands. At first there didn't seem to be any change in Prue's wounds, but after a minute or two the cuts began to heal and the bruises disappeared. Phoebe starred at her sister, fear and concern evident in her chocolate-brown eyes.

Pheobe and Piper watched their sister's face, hoping, praying to see her blue eyes staring back at them. Leo placed a gentle hand on Piper's and Phoebe's shoulders.

"We should get her out of the rain," he said quietly.

Piper nodded numbly and Phoebe tightened her grip on her sister's shoulders when Leo tried to pick her up.

"Pheebs let Leo carry her," Piper said. "We need to get her and us out of here. Otherwise we'll all end up with colds."

Phoebe didn't respond to her sister's words, but she did loosen her grip on Prue allowing Leo to take her into his arms. Getting to their feet, Piper and Phoebe held onto Leo's arms as he orbed them out of the clearing.

He smiled evilly as he saw the sisters reach Prue's body. She was practically dead, and he knew that even if she did somehow manage to live through this ordeal she'd be broken for a while. The demon sighed as he looked at his claws; Prue's blood still tinged his nails.

A shiver ran through his body as he remembered the cry of agony Prue had let lose when she felt his claws rip through her flesh. He turned his attention back to the Charmed Ones, and watched quietly as their whitelighter took Prue into his arms and orbed off with the younger sisters holding onto his arms.

'Just you wait,' the demon thought maliciously. 'I'll come after you again should you recover, and once you're out of the way, your sisters are next. Prue Halliwell.'

Then the demon shimmered off into the rain, as night began to claim the city.

Phoebe sat on the couch in the living room, wrapped in a blanket and in her pajamas. Piper came into the living room followed by Leo. Piper had two mugs of hot chocolate in her hands while Leo carried his own. Sitting down next to Phoebe, Piper handed her sister one of the warm mugs while Leo sat in one of the arm chairs. Phoebe took it with a small smile of appreciation to Piper.

"So, how is she?" Phoebe asked, half fearing the answer.

"Still sleeping," Leo said. "But all of her wounds have been healed."

Phoebe looked into her mug forlornly; tears began to fill her eyes again.

"It's all my fault." Phoebe whispered. "If I hadn't told her I wanted her out of my life then this wouldn't have happened."

"Oh, sweetie," Piper said, placing her mug on the coffee table and pulling Phoebe into a gentle embrace. "You know how you and Prue get when you guys fight."

"But that still doesn't give me the right to say that," Phoebe whimpered. "We almost lost her Piper-"

"But we didn't and that's all that matters." Piper said sternly. "Now drink your hot chocolate before it gets cold."

The cold was gone, so was the pain...

Blue eyes fluttered open as their owner looked around the familiar (but dark) room in a sleepy daze. Prue winced slightly as she sat up in her bed, her muscles felt sore and tired.

'Well that's what you get for letting that creep sneak up on you,' Prue lectured herself. 'How did I get back home, anyways?'

Prue felt her heart jolt when the sound of her sisters' voices reached her ears, muffled by her closed door. Pain seared through Prue's chest as she remembered the words that had driven her from the refuge of her childhood home. Tears burned in Prue's eyes, and silently trailed down her cheeks.

'What happened to us Pheebs?' Prue asked herself. 'What caused us to be like this?'

Thunder clapped shaking the house; lightning flashed temporarily lighting up Prue's room. Prue heard the sound of foot steps coming up the stairs and down the hallway towards her room.

Prue lied back down in bed with her back facing the door and the covers pulled up to her chin. Slowing her breath to an even and deep pace Prue waited as she heard her door open quietly.

"Prue?" her baby sister whispered.

Pain, this time fiercer then before. Phoebe sighed almost inaudibly and quietly closed the door as she headed back down stairs. Mean while tears cascaded down Prue's face as she fought to understand why she and Phoebe had drifted so far apart.


	3. Fear

I do not own Chramed, much to my saddness, Charmed and all of their magical characters belong to Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. sigh Wah. Any ways Enjoy the Fic.

* * *

Chapter 3

Pain, this time fiercer then before. Phoebe sighed almost inaudibly and quietly closed the door as she headed back down stairs. Mean while tears cascaded down Prue's face as she fought to understand why she and Phoebe had drifted so far apart.

Piper sighed quietly as she looked in on the sleeping form of her older sister. It had been almost a week since she and Phoebe had found Prue dying in the clearing, and when ever either Piper or Phoebe checked in on her it seemed as if she was always asleep. But Piper had noticed the faint tear tracks that covered Prue's cheeks. Piper walked into Prue's room and sat down quietly on her sister's bed.

"Prue," Piper whispered, running her fingers gently through her sisters ebony hair. "Prue, honey, wake up."

Prue opened her eyes sleepily and glanced at Piper. Her eyes were blood-shot proving to Piper that she had been crying recently, maybe just before she fell asleep.

"There she is," Piper said smiling. "I was wondering when I'd see those pretty blues again."

Prue smiled weakly at her sister and stretched her arms above her head. Sighing deeply Prue curled up under her blankets again, wrapping them tightly around her stiff body.

"Phoebe's worried about you, ya know." Piper told her sister quietly. "She comes up here practically twenty times a day to check on you."

Piper saw the small flicker of pain pass over Prue's blue orbs at the mention of Phoebe's name.

"Come on," Piper said. "You haven't eaten in a week, and I miss seeing my big sister roaming the house."

Piper patted Prue's leg and got up from the bed waiting by the door for her sister. Prue got up and walked over to Piper, her limbs stiff from lying in bed for so long. Piper wrapped an arm around Prue's waist and helped guide her sister down the hall and stairs, toward the kitchen. Prue sat down at the kitchen table while Piper started to make her sister breakfast.

"Where's Pheebs?" Prue asked her voice a little hoarse.

"She went out to get a few groceries and run a few errands," Piper said. "She should be back around noon though."

Prue glanced at the clock noting that it was 9:45 a.m. sighing quietly Prue rested her head on her arms as she waited for the breakfast she didn't feel like eating.

Phoebe growled as she sat, not so patiently, in Piper's car in front of a stop light. She felt like she had been sitting there for hours, and she was anxious to get home to check on her older sister. Phoebe felt a small pang of pain strike her heart, she knew what she said to Prue was out of line and not a second went by without Phoebe feeling remorse or guilt over it.

'Not only did I break her heart, but I practically sent her to her grave too.' Phoebe thought sadly.

Phoebe jumped when she heard the sound of a car horn honk behind her.

"Move it lady!" the guy behind her shouted.

"All right, all right," Phoebe yelled back. "Don't get your underwear in a knot!"

Phoebe hit the gas and headed towards home as fast as she could, without getting a ticket. As she drove home, Phoebe replayed the fight back in her mind.

'Is it really so wrong for her to worry about you?' a small voice asked. 'What will you do once she's no longer here-'

'Shut up!' Phoebe shouted to the voice. 'Prue won't die! She can't die!'

Phoebe felt depression grip her heart in a head lock. Shaking it off Phoebe pulled into the drive way and parked the car next to Prue's (which had been brought back by Piper and Leo the day after they'd found Prue).

"Pipe!" Phoebe called as she stumbled into the house with arms filled with groceries. "Piper, a little help here!"

There was no answer and Phoebe had to set the groceries down by the door to keep from dropping them on the floor.

"Piper!" Phoebe called as she headed towards the kitchen (a place she knew Piper would most likely be.)

When Phoebe reached the kitchen she stopped in her tracks, it was a disaster area. Pots and pans were scattered on the floor, and a few knives were stuck in the walls and cabinets. Phoebe jumped when she heard a loud thump come from the attic followed by the muffled shout of one of her sisters.

Turning on her heals, Phoebe raced to the attic with her heart pounding in her ears. As she raced up the stairs, the only thing Phoebe could think of was the fear that she held in her heart. The fear of losing one of her sisters, of not getting a chance to truly apologize to Prue and Piper for being such a pain in the ass, and the fear of having to go through a single day without Piper's love or Prue's protection.

Reaching the attic door Phoebe burst into the small store room.

* * *

Dun dun dun... lol jk. I'm already almost done with the next chappie so plz no riots. R&R plz. TY.


	4. Poison and Plots

Do not own Charmed. Still belongs to Aaron Spelling and Constance Burges. Enjoy the chappie my friends.

* * *

Chapter 4

Reaching the attic door Phoebe burst into the small store room.

"Phoebe watch out!"

Phoebe just barely dropped to the floor in time to avoid the energy ball that was aimed at her. Prue growled as she used her powers to throw the demon into the wall behind him. Then as the demon tried to get to his feet, Prue sent the athame that sat on a small table into the demon's chest causing him to burst into flames. The athame fell to the floor, the demon's blood covering the blade.

Phoebe quickly got back to her feet and ran to the wall that Piper had hit when the demon threw her.

"Piper," Phoebe yelled, shaking her sister's shoulders. "Piper wake up! Leo!"

As Phoebe fought to wake Piper up Leo entered the attic in a swirl of blue and white orbs. Seeing Piper, Leo's face paled and he quickly ran to her side. With golden tinted hands Leo healed the minor concussion that Piper had received.

"Piper," Phoebe whispered. "Piper, please wake up."

Phoebe and Leo waited anxiously as they waited for Piper to regain consciousness. Grimacing slightly Piper opened her eyes and looked into the relieved eyes of her little sister and husband.

"Phoebe? Leo?" Piper whispered. "What happened? Where's the demon?"

"Ssshh, Pipe it's ok." Phoebe whispered. "The demon's gone, Prue took care of him."

Piper sat up slowly with Phoebe's help. Piper looked up at Prue and saw that she was griping the pedestal that held the B.O.S. tightly, shivers running through her body. Her face was pale, sweat beaded her brow, and her icy blue hues were glazed.

"Prue," Piper said quietly. "Prue what's wrong?"

She didn't say anything-she couldn't, her voice wouldn't work. Prue's vision blurred and she felt the air around her lose any and all temperature, making it possible for her to see her strained breath. She felt like the room was spinning. Then there was a flash of light that blinded her, followed by utter and complete darkness.

Phoebe jumped to her feet as she saw her sister's body fall to the floor. Phoebe pulled Prue's head into her lap and she brushed away the hair that covered her sister's face. She felt Prue's forehead and pulled her hand away quickly, she was burning up. Piper was by Prue's side in a second, followed by Leo.

Leo held his hands over Prue's shivering body but no golden glow surrounded them.

"Leo what's wrong with her?" Phoebe asked, fear evident in her chocolate brown orbs.

"I-I don't know," Leo said shaking his head. "I'll go see if the Elders know anything. For now I think we should get her to her bed."

Piper and Phoebe nodded, watching silently as Leo took Prue into his arms once again. Phoebe helped Piper to her feet and headed down the stairs after Leo and Prue.

"What do you mean she's still alive?!" he bellowed. "I expected your partner to have taken care of her Aku!"

"All is well my liege," Aku said. "Ark was able to injure the middle sister, and Prue is currently fighting her own version of demons."

"And what precisely do you mean by that Aku?" he asked.

Aku smiled deviously, the dim torchlight lighting up his crimson eyes.

Piper quietly opened Prue's bedroom door and watched quietly as Phoebe ran her fingers through Prue's ebony hair. Stepping quietly into the room Piper came up behind Phoebe and sat on the foot of Prue's bed.

"How's she doing?" Piper asked.

"Her fever is still pretty high," Phoebe whispered. "Piper what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know honey," Piper said. "Hopefully Leo will be able to tell us when he gets back."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both lost in their own thoughts. Phoebe felt Prue's forehead again and noticed that her temperature had risen. Piper got up from the bed and headed out of the room.

"Where're you going?" Phoebe asked.

"To get Prue a wet wash cloth," Piper said. "You know how well those things worked when we were sick."

Phoebe nodded and turned back to Prue, noting the perspiration that ran down her cheeks and how much paler her sister looked. Phoebe saw the familiar white and blue orbs enter the room out of the corner of her eye. Leo walked up to the other side of Prue's bed, a look of worry covering his face. Piper walked in a few moments after Leo's arrival carrying a wet wash cloth. Seeing the look on Leo's face stopped her in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked, half fearing the answer.

"The Elders think that the demon that attacked you guys poisoned Prue." Leo said forlornly. "And in order to cure her, you need ground unicorn's horn, a mandrakes root, dragon's tears, and the blood of the demon that poisoned her."

Piper felt her heart lurch, with tears in her eyes she turned and looked at the pale form of her sleeping sister. Phoebe had her head bowed, silent tears running down her face. Piper sat next to Phoebe on the bed and placed her hand over Prue's, her own tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

Well there's another chap down for the count. Hope you guys enjoyed it R&R pwetty pwease.


	5. Healing

Chapter 5

_Piper felt her heart lurch, with tears in her eyes she turned and looked at the pale form of her sleeping sister. Phoebe had her head bowed, silent tears running down her face. Piper sat next to Phoebe on the bed and placed her hand over Prue's, her own tears running down her cheeks._

Aku watched the witches' house from across the street. He hated his employer, but luckily his job was almost done. The poison was taking affect and once it ran its course the eldest and most dangerous of the Halliwell sisters would be out of their way for good. And the most beautiful thing about it was that once this job was done, he'd be able to take the credit for getting rid of the pests of the Underworld. He'd be the Source's right-hand man. Aku smiled and inhaled deeply, the scent of sadness heavy in the dark midnight air.

Prue groaned as she felt every aching bone in her body, protest to her moving. She felt like she had been hit by an eighteen wheeler going 150 m.p.h. Her head hut like hell and she felt like she came down with a really bad cold. She cou;d also feel the tiny sweat beads rolling down her face. Rolling onto her side Prue realized that there was someone lieing besides her.

Prue opened her eyes and saw the sleeping form of her younger sister curled up besides her. She also saw the tear tracks that ran down Phoebe's peaceful face. As careful as possible Prue turned onto her side so she was facing her sister and brushed the stray stands of hair away from her face. She always thought Phoebe looked so innocent when she was asleep.

Phoebe's eyes fluttered open and she looked into Prue's icy blue eyes, she felt fear tear at her heart. They new the cure for the poison and could get all of the ingridients except one, the demon that poisoned her was dead so how on earth could they get his blood?

"Hey," Prue whispered. "Did you sleep well?"

Phoebe nodded and curled up closer to her big sister for the comfort she desperately needed. Prue wrapped her arms around Phoebe, hoping to comfort her.

"Prue," Phoebe said after a moment of silence. "I'm-I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. I always want you to be in my life."

Prue smiled at her little sister and kissed her forehead gently.

"I know sweety, and no mater what I'll always be here for you." Prue reassured her.

Phoebe looked up at her sister, only to see pain flash across her face, causing her to cry out and clutch her side. Phoebe jumped up from her bed and tried to comfort her sister as waves of practically unbearable pain shot through her body. Piper burst into Prue's room hearing her sister's cry from the bottom of the stairs.

"Prue!" Piper screamed running to Prue's and Phoebe's side.

Prue's entire body was shaking and tears ran down her cheeks, her breath came out in ragged gasps and beads of sweat ran down her forehead. When the pain subsided Prue collapsed on the bed in a shivering heap. Phoebe brushed Prue's hair out of her face, tears burning her eyes.

"Prue..." Phoebe whispered.

"It-it hurts..." Prue whimpered. "What's the matter with me?"

Piper and Phoebe looked at eachother their eyes filled with worry and sorrow. Prue slowly opened her eyes, their blue depths clouded with pain, and looked at her sisters.

"The demon that attacked you and Piper in the attic...he-he piosoned you Prue." Phoebe said quietly.

Prue felt her heart skip a beat, she had been poisoned. She didn't even remember the demon touching her during the fight. A jab of pain erupted from Prue's lower abdomen, causing her to cry out again. The pain subsided as soon as it came giving Prue some time to catch her breath.

"I-is there a cure?" Prue asked.

"Yes but there's an ingridient that we can't get." Piper said quietly. "We need ground unicorn's horn, a mandrakes root, dragon's tears, and the blood of the demon that poisoned you. But how are we gonna get the blood if the demon's dead?"

"The athame," Prue whispered. "I-I killed the demon by sending it into his chest."

Piper got up immediately after hearing this and rushed to the attic, neither she nor Phoebe had been up there at all. Phoebe stayed by Prue's side, hoping to be able to comfort her if the pain came again.

It was an hour and a half after Piper had found out about the blood and now Prue's cure was finally done. With a vial in hand Piper ran to Prue's room, but just down the hall Piper heard something that made her gut clench in fear. Sounds of fighting and struggling were coming from Prue's semi-open door. Piper picked up her pace and burst into Prue's room to see a demon standing in the middle of the room with his hand clamped firmly around Phoebe's neck, the young witch fought for breath.

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled. "Let go of her you bastard!"

The demon turned to look at Piper and he smiled malevolently, his grip on Phoebe's neck tightening. Piper was about to blow up the demon when a lamp flew across the room and smashed into the side of the demon's face, a few shards of the glass object getting into his eye, and causing him to drop Phoebe to the floor as he cried out in pain. Covering his injured eye with his hands, the demon tried to stop flow of blood that was running through his fingers. Turning he saw Prue leaning against the wall, her glazed eyes burning with rage.

"Damn witch!" the demon bellowed. "You'll pay you insolent dog!"

The demon ran at Prue so quickly Piper didn't have a chance to freeze him. The demon rammed Prue into the wall, and she let out a pain filled cry before slumping to her bedroom floor. Then the demon gave Prue a swift kick in the gut before shimmering out of the manor.

Piper and Phoebe both went to their big sister, even though Phoebe was still trying to catch her breath, and crouched beside Prue's shivering form.

Piper eased onto her back and checked her ribs to make sure they weren't broken. Then she helped Prue sit up so she could take the antidote for the poison.

"Prue drink this," Piper said quietly.

Prue ignored her for a minute to check up on Phoebe.

"Are you ok?" Prue asked her baby sister.

"I'm ok-ish," Phoebe said. "But I'll be better when you take that antidote."

Prue nodded and drank the liquid that filled the vial that Piper held to her lips. Grimacing at the taste Prue downed it as quickly as possible. Phoebe tried to suppress the laugh that forced its way out of her, from the look on Prue's face. When she finished the vial's contents she sent a small glare towards her baby sister.

"I'd like to see you drink demon's blood," Prue said.

"Nuh-uh," Phoebe said waving her hands. "I'm not the one who got poisoned, that's all you big sis."

Piper chuckled at her sisters' antics. Phoebe noticed the color returning to Prue's face and the absence of the glaze that had covered her blue eyes before. Piper noticed too and she felt her anxiousness dissipate.

"Come on you two," Piper said helping her sisters to their feet. "You both look like you could use a nap."

When Piper wrapped her arm around Prue's waist, to help her sister from the floor, Prue felt a pang of pain ripple through her. She gritted her teeth as she tried not to scream and her muscles tensed which only added to the pain. Phoebe noticed this and felt her heart flutter; what if the poison came back?

"Prue?" Phoebe whispered.

Prue shook her head and pushed herself away from Piper, stumbling to her bed. Catching herself on the edge before she fell to the floor again, Prue gingerly covered her abdomen with her arm.

"I think he bruised something," Prue whimpered.

"Leo!" Piper yelled.

Prue sat on the edge of the bed and Piper and Phoebe went to her side, while Leo orbed into the room.

"What's wrong," Leo asked, fearing the poison had progressed.

"A demon attacked and Prue might have some bruised muscle or ribs." Piper explained.

"What happened to the poison?" Leo asked as he healed the damaged internal tissue.

"Piper gave her the antidote just a few minutes ago," Phoebe answered.

"How'd you get the antidote if you needed the demon's blood to complete it?" Leo asked, standing up straight and moving to Phoebe, as he noticed her voice sounded strained.

"Luckily for us, I vanquished the demon by sending an athame through his heart," Prue said. "Piper used the blood from that to heal me."

Phoebe nodded her thanks as Leo finished his job and looked at the three sisters.

"Well I'm just glad you're ok," Leo said looking at Prue. "The house'd be pretty empty without you around."

"Not to mention she'd leave me alone to take care of our trouble maker," Piper joked pointing at Phoebe.

"Hey!" Phoebe whined. "I'm not that bad."

Prue laughed as Phoebe began to pout.

"And besides, it wouldn't be fare if Prue left me alone with you two." Phoebe accused pointing from Piper to Leo.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Piper asked in mock anger.

"Oh please don't act all innocent," Phoebe said with an impish smile. "I saw what happens when you two are alone together."

Piper and Leo's face turned bright red as they realized what Phoebe was talking about and the two looked away muttering incoherently. Phoebe laughed as she saw the impact she made on them, when she turned to Prue she saw her oldest sister lieing on the bed. Her eyes were closed and a small smile played on her lips.

Piper noticed too and she moved towards the bed sitting on Prue's left side while Phoebe occupied the right. Both of them laid on the bed next to her, and both of them took pleasure in knowing that Prue would be with them for another day.

Leo smiled at the sight of the sisters and whispered good night to them before turning off the over head light and orbing out of the manor.

OMG! Finally. This chap was a little difficult, because I kinda sorta forgot what I was gonna put in it. laughs nervously Sorrwy; Any who sorry this one's a little short-ish, I'll try to make the next one longer and hopefully get it on sooner. TY for the wait and I luv you all for the awesome reviews I got. They make me feel like a rainbow lol I know that makes no sense but eh, my job is to confuse people. Now enough of my blabber, gotta get to the next chappie. R&R (reviews help make the chapters appear faster XD)


End file.
